Goodbye Forever
by Mizz Izz J
Summary: After getting back together, Peter and Lauren's relationship came to a tragic end. But will Lauren be able to fulfill the promise she made Peter? Character death! Please Review!
1. It Was Going Well Until Now

**Eastenders**

**Goodbye Forever**

For those who are enjoying Write It In A Letter, I'll be taking a break because I couldn't think of what to put in and I just had a perfect idea. I will be warning you of a character death in the first chapter, but you'll figure it out when you read this.

**Summary**

After getting back together, Peter and Lauren were more happier than ever. That was until a tragic event separated them for good. Will Lauren move on from this tragedy?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 1**

**It Was Going Well Until Now**

**Lauren's POV**

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_  
_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_(My Heart Will Go On By Celine Dion)_

This cannot be happening! Not today, not ever. He wasn't meant to end up like this…lying on the ground, after being hit by a drunken driver who was too drunk to barely walk! If I was looking where I was going, he wouldn't have needed to push me out of the way. He's only sixteen and Peter Beale is at the verge of dying…and it's all my fault!

_I was walking from the shops to the Beales' house and I was down the road until I heard Peter scream._

"_Lauren!"_

_Next thing I knew, I was pushed out of the way by Peter. A car was travelling at seventy miles an hour towards me. Peter must have seen this coming so he pushed me out the way to protect me from certain death!_

_As I stood up, I noticed that Peter wasn't by my side. I turned frantically to try to see him until he was one place I was dreading…he may have pushed me out of the way, but it didn't stop the car from hitting him!_

"Peter! Peter!" I sobbed, holding onto his body as he was breathing franticly, "don't…don't you die, please!"

"Lauren," he weakly coughed into my chest, "I'm so glad I pushed you out of the way."

"Thank you," I laughed while still unable to control my tears, "we'll get you an ambulance. You'll feel better again!"

But it didn't look as if that's gonna help Peter Beale at all as his breaths were becoming more weaker and weaker. But he was still hanging on for dead life, waiting for the minute to give up and let go.

"Lauren," he whispered to me, "you must promise me, that you'll find love again."

What? No! He can't be giving up! I won't let him, he is not gonna give up living, I won't let him.

"Don't talk like that!" I confronted him but he keeps looking weaker. Everything was going fine an hour before he was hit.

"_You sure you to go?" Peter asked me as I left for the shops, "I'll go and pick up the chocolate if you want me to."_

"_No, no," I insisted, "I'll go. Beside, you pick up the rubbish kinds of chocolate."_

"_There is nothing wrong with Mars Planets," he playfully snapped with a cheeky grin on his face, "I'll see you in a bit."_

_We kissed shortly before he headed back to his with the popcorn while I headed out to the shops for the chocolate. _

"Don't you say that Peter, please," I insisted, not wanting to know that he's not got long to live. Seeing his dying moments make me want to cry.

"Hear me out," he whispered more weakly than before, "you're have a family and you'll die an old lady. Promise me that you'll never give up trying for fight for your life."

That last sentence Peter said made me cry my eyes out, scared that Peter has come to terms with what just happened to him. But he's got to die happy and I got to keep that promise.

"I promise," I whispered with tears coming out of my eyes.

I turned to a very drunk Leon who looked stunned to see who it was that he hit. Peter already told me he attacked Lucy because she aborted his baby and I hated him already, now he's gone off and hit Peter. He could be dying and it's partly Leon's fault!

"Goodbye Lauren," Peter whispered as he breathed his last breath and died peacefully in my arms.

I couldn't stop after seeing Leon wasn't going to face up to his actions and legged it. Tears kept coming out of my eyes after fully realising that my boyfriend, who I just got back with yesterday, has died in a hit and run accident.

What got even worse was having to bear the reaction of Peter's family about his death. They're not gonna take this news likely without a doubt.

"Lauren! What are you doing sitting on the ro…" Lucy approached me as only my back was seen. But Peter's body didn't go unnoticed, "is that, Peter!"

She ran next to me with tears coming out of her eyes. She constantly kept sobbing into his chest after hearing that there was no pulse. Like me, she was also struggling to face reality that was the death of Peter Beale.

"What happened?" Lucy asked still sobbing, "who was driving the car and how fast was it going?"

"Leon was driving seventy," I explained to her, also unable to stop crying, "Peter pushed me out the way, but now he's…"

Lucy cried even louder at the mention of Leon, the father of what would have been her child, killing Peter. I hate that creep more than ever.

"Lucy! Lauren!" Jane called with Ian following her, "Peter! Peter!"

They noticed his body being cradled as they ran up to us and were unable to control his emotions.

"What happened to him?" Ian demanded as he started to cry, "What happened?"

"A car was coming towards me," I couldn't repeat myself on bit, "he pushed me and…"

"Got hit himself," it didn't take long before an ambulance showed up and my heart skipped a beat after Peter's body was slipped into a body bag and carried on board.

Today is the 16th August 2010, and Peter Beale died today.

And our relationship was going well until now.

* * *

Lauren made her promise to Peter but how will she fulfill it? Can she go on without forgetting who Peter Beale is?

Please Review!


	2. I'll Always Love You

**Eastenders**

**Goodbye Forever**

Thank you to Lucy West and Eastendergirl5 for reviewing to this chapter.

Will Lauren come to terms with Peter's death or will she end up having to remind herself that he died?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 2**

**I'll Always Love You**

**Lauren's POV**

_Why can't it be,  
Just you and me,  
What will it take to make you see,  
These are the words,  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby_

_(Heartbreak Lullaby by A*Teens)_

"_Lauren!"_

"_Peter! Peter!"_

"_You must promise me…"_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I promise."_

Hearing my voice along with all the other voices kills me emotionally. I can't believe I got back with Peter, only for him to end up dying the next day. It's not fair! Why does everyone's life have to be so cruel. First Bradley fell to his death, then Uncle Jack was shot and now Peter was killed in a car accident…and the latter is my fault.

I couldn't cope when his body was taken into hospital, I couldn't cope when he was officially declared dead, I couldn't even go to sleep without forgetting that the person who I want to see isn't gonna be around anymore.

Why does life have to be so cruel?

"Lauren."

That sounded like my dad who fell concerned after I came home with Jane in tears. Jane told him everything that happened and he was overbearing himself at the news. He never liked Peter but I doubt he wished this on him.

"Go away," I sobbed into my pillow, "I don't need this!"

"Lauren," he tried to console me at the other side of the door, "this isn't gonna change anything. Would Peter appreciate you crying your eyes out when you could see him?"

I couldn't bare to look out of my bedroom window as it is so bright and beautiful. There were many flowers there, with lilies, roses, daffodils, even violets. There were also many cards standing there as well. The person who died that day was extremely popular and the way he died pretty much proved it.

What was the most painful thing about that scene was there were five wreaths, one shaped as a "P", another as a "T", one "R" and two "Es" in between spelling out the name I didn't want to believe has died, "PETER".

He's only died yesterday and already he's popular with most of the Square. I even saw his best friend Tamwar lay out a wreath in his memory.

I just don't want to let Peter's death sink in, despite the fact that I promised him I'd keep on living even after he died. I also made a promise to myself that I will fulfil his promise, but I doubt that it'll be easy to go on without him. But I promised both him and myself I'll do it. If it'll make him happy, I'm prepared to do it.

"You sure Ian won't mind?" I asked as I opened the door, "I can actually see him?"

"Well I doubt seeing you moping for too long will make his son happy," dad calmly answered as he gave me a hug, "I never liked Peter, but I'd never wished this on the kid, not at sixteen. He won me over several times."

I couldn't laugh at a time like this but decided on one thing to do before visiting Peter's body. I need to get some flowers for the spot and a letter for him. I'm sure he'll get the message that I'll truly miss him.

I brought the flowers over to the spot and placed them by the "T" wreath. I thought of reading the letter to him now and placing it next to the flowers for Peter to hear my voice again.

"_Dear Peter,_

_I don't think I could ever forget you and the huge sacrifice you made to save my life. But I know one thing, I will not only keep the promise you made me make, but I promise you now, I will fulfil the promise as well. _

_After what happened with Bradley and Uncle Jack, you helped pick up the missing pieces and I'm thankful. You saved my life more than once. Thank you so much._

_I will always love you and I'll never forget you._

_Love Lauren_

_XXXXX"_

I placed the letter next to the flowers and rushed to my dad's side in tears. Peter Beale will be sorely missed by me, by his friends, and even by his family.

"Can we go see him now please dad?" I asked him as I took his hand like a little girl. I guess I'm struggling to cope with Peter's death harder than I thought.

We arrived at the hospital morgue where I saw Ian looking out the glass window where all the bodies are being stored up. His eyes were still watering for the loss of his son as Jane and Lucy showed up.

"Ian," dad attracted his attention as he turned around, "is it okay if Lauren can say goodbye to Peter?"

"Sure," he replied looking at me sadly, "Lauren, I know this is difficult to see Peter as I couldn't face not looking at him, so do you want someone to go in with you?"

I really wanted to see Peter, but it will be difficult if it means going on my own. So I'm glad Ian offered to go in with me.

"Please?" I asked him with tears coming out of my eyes.

We went in with his arms around me to comfort me as I saw Peter's body being pulled out. It was overwhelming to see him sleeping until I remembered that he wasn't sleeping at all. I couldn't bear seeing him but if I run out of the room, I know that I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

"Can I kiss him?" I asked Ian as me gave me the go ahead.

I couldn't believe I was doing this to Peter as when I age, he'll remain the same sixteen year old. I expected to kiss Peter's corpse when he was in his seventies or eighties, not when he's sixteen! I leaned in and kiss him, with the expectancy that he'll kiss back before remembering that he's unable to kiss back anyway. I pulled back and cried as Ian pulled me in for a hug.

"It's my fault!" I sobbed into his chest, "I should have looked where I was going! It should have been me, not him!"

"Don't blame yourself," he whispered with tears coming out of his eyes, "he would have done it for anyone, not just you. Even if it was somebody Peter hated, he would still risk his life. Don't allow yourself to think it is your fault because it isn't."

I wanted to say a final goodbye to Peter before his funeral but it would be difficult with somebody else in the room. It would be unbearable to say goodbye.

"Ian can I be alone with Peter for a minute please?" I asked him as he hugged me.

"Take as long as you want."

As I turned to see Peter's body, I had no idea what to say. All I kept thinking about is our wedding, our first child, our first grandchild…I suddenly kept reminding myself because of this, it's not gonna happen. There is nothing I could say, that is going to be so easy for me.

"Peter," I started on my heartbreaking speech, "I kept thinking about the things we were gonna do together, just you and me. Saying goodbye is going to be harder than I thought so please forgive me if this sounds sappy. When I was sitting in that bench, crying about Uncle Jack having to go back into hospital for a scan, you comforted me and told me that everything was gonna be alright and it did. Every time something bad happened to me, you were there to fix it and cheer me up and there was nothing sweeter than that. You saved me from a certain death and I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going because we would still be together. I'm gonna keep that promise we made and fulfil it for you as well."

I leaned in and gave Peter another kiss on the lips…_our last kiss._

"Sleep tight Peter Beale," I whispered to his ear, "I'll always love you."

* * *

Will Lauren be able to move on from this tragedy and keep her promise?

Please review!


	3. Heartbreak Gone Worse

**Eastenders**

**Goodbye Forever**

I would like to thank Lucy West for giving me an idea involving a confrontation. This chapter is dedicated to you. Meanwhile;

How will Ian react to news that Peter might already be suffering from something worse? And how will he react when he learns it was Leon who hit and killed Peter?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review.

**Chapter 3**

**Heartbreak Gone Worse**

**Ian's POV**

_What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted  
Who Have Love That's Now Departed  
I Know Iv'e Got To Find Some Kind Of Piece Of Mind_

_(What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted by Joe Cocker)_

"_That's it!" Peter declared after he got back from his statistics exam, "hard part is officially over!"_

"_Now the easy part," I laughed along him, "waiting for the results!"_

_Peter's smile of joy suddenly went uneasy after I joked about the results._

"_Okay," he laughed, "second hard part is officially over."_

"_You'll be fine," I tried to calm him down, "you're gonna do alright."_

"_You bet I will," he looked up at me, "when I open that envelope, I know I will be doing sixth form and getting on with A-levels."_

"_That's my boy."_

But Peter would never know what results he's got now. It's not fair! Lucy will know hers but Peter will never know his or be able to go on and do A-levels…just the thought about him missing that opportunity makes me hate myself. I'm a rubbish father, I let my daughter get pregnant at sixteen and my son was killed in a hit and run accident. Lucy and Lauren never told me who was driving the car and I don't blame them. Coming to terms with my boy's death isn't very easy to do.

Just looking over on Peter's spot still makes me cry. Day by day and more and more flowers were added on his spot. I broke the promise I made myself and I know Peter will hate me because of that.

I promised myself after he and Lucy was born that I'll never outlive them or Bobby. That it'll be me first and not them. That they'll live happy and healthy lives, but no one would have believed that Peter's life was going to be cut short at sixteen years.

_As Lauren kept screaming Peter's name, the screams never went unnoticed as many people around the Square showed up to witness Peter's death._

"_Oh my," Peggy whispered after seeing who it was that died._

"_Peter!" cried Ben as Peggy pulled him into a hug._

_Peter's best friends Darren and Tamwar approached us to see this horrifying event and tears started to come out of their eyes._

"_He can't be," Darren cried out, "he's the youngest out of the three of us."_

"_What happened?" Tamwar asked before seeing blood on the car, "who was driving the car?"_

At that time, everyone realised that life can be short for everyone and no one was going to like what had happened. Especially with someone as popular as Peter. Just thinking about the crowd gathering around his body still breaks my heart.

I decided to have a look in his and Bobby's room as I realised that he was in a hurry the day he died. The bed was unmade, there were books over the table, even his football boots were out of place…sounded like him alright. One thing that broke my heart the most was the photograph Peter took of the family the morning that he died.

He managed to set the timer on it right and even convinced Ben and Christian to join in as well.

"_Right," Peter instructed us, "all I'm asking is that you look into the camera and pretend to be a happy family."_

_We all shot a glare to them with laughter as he shrugged his shoulders._

"_Just pretend!" he laughed as he joined us next to Ben in the photograph and prepared for the flash._

I used my finger to cover Peter in the photograph and started crying again. If you cover one member in that photograph, then the family isn't complete and because of what happened, the family will never be complete again. Not without Peter.

Why does life have to be cut short all the time?

My heart goes out to Lauren as she must be struggling to cope without Peter as they only got back together for a day then this happens. I hate whoever it was that caused this as Lauren is unable to spend the rest of her life with Peter. It breaks my heart seeing a young couple split up because of fate. All couples just don't die together do they? And I find it harsh that one half of that couple died at just sixteen.

I decided that I couldn't spend more time before Peter's funeral without seeing him, despite Jane telling me that I can't stay in the morgue forever. I just want to see Peter!

I arrived at the hospital only to find Peter's doctor just leaving the room. He must have been receiving news about someone's health until I saw a pathologist coming towards me.

"Are you related to Peter Beale?" he asked me as I approached him to ask about the main cause of Peter's death.

"Yes," I answered with tears that learning the cause will be hard, "Peter's my son."

"Well we found the major cause of his death Mr Beale," he declared with broke my heart, "your son had taken severe damage due to the collision in which the car hit him and it damaged his rib cage. I am sorry Mr Beale but before I could have a look, your son also experienced some severe bruising. We believed that he died of multiple injuries."

Just hearing the cause of my son's death breaks my heart so much as I couldn't continue to live with the fact that he died, but the next thing the pathologist said really broke my heart.

"I'm also afraid to announce Mr Beale," he declared, "that while I was checking for any bone damage, I found a tumour in his left femur. I identified it and it turned out to be bone cancer. I'm so sorry Mr Beale but I'm afraid to say your son may not have found out about the cancer," there was a sudden pause as I struggled to keep my emotions in check, "I'll leave you alone to say goodbye."

After the pathologist left, I went into the room to find Peter's body still the same as he was just yesterday. As peaceful as the ocean. Getting hit by a car and then discovering the cancer tumour really crushed me a lot. The idiot that ran Peter Beale over has quicken his death. I'll never forgive who it was that drove into him!

After leaving the hospital, I found Lauren crying into the fence of our garden, just wanting to feel Peter again. We all know that is now gonna be impossible as without him, life will never be complete again.

"Lauren?" I attracted her attention as she looked up at me, "are you alright?"

"Ian," she ran into my arms and continued crying into my chest, "I promised him that I'll fulfil the promise, but I know it's not going to be easy."

"I know it's not," my tears joined hers, "but we're gonna have to try, for Peter."

"I'll never forgive Leon," she cried out, attracting my attention.

Did Leon kill Peter?

"What do you mean Lauren?" I asked her, "was Leon driving the car?"

"He was doing seventy and he was so drunk," she explained to me, "as you know, Peter was fast enough to push me out of the way but he wasn't fa…"

"I can't believe this," I sobbed, first learning the cause of death, the discover the cancer, now learning who it was that killed Peter, "Leon killed Peter!"

"I know and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," Lauren cried, causing me to hug her a bit more.

"We'd best take you back home," I declared to Lauren, allowing her to head home. She needs her family at this rough time…we all need our families.

After dealing with Lauren, I arrived back home to find Lucy looking at some old photographs with tears coming out of her eyes, I pulled her into a hug and looked at those photos together.

"The photos we're gonna have now dad," she cried for her brother, "they're not gonna look complete anymore, are they?"

"They're not sweetie," I cried, unable to tell Lucy about Peter's cancer as it'll cause more upset, "but we're gonna keep trying to have a happy life. Don't you think Peter would like that?"

"He always told me, he'd do anything to be with mum," she explained, "we were just having a grown-up brother-sister relationship and now this happens!"

"Lucy," I tried to tell her that everything is going to be okay but I know without Peter, it isn't, "I can't promise you it's gonna be okay but I can promise that no matter what happens, we'll always look out for each other."

She snuggled closer and kissed me on the cheek, shocking me. The last time she did this, she was having an abortion.

"I love you dad," she cried into my chest, "I miss Peter already."

"We all are," I comforted Lucy.

But I don't think I can handle the fact that if it wasn't the car that killed Peter, then his cancer would have still went unnoticed.

As today, my heartbreak has gone worse.

* * *

Will Ian confide in someone about Peter's cancer? Will Leon's actions go unnoticed or will someone teach him a lesson? Will Lauren have the courage to confront Leon of his actions?

Please Review!


	4. One Life Saved, Another Ends

**Eastenders**

**Goodbye Forever**

So there's the twist in the last chapter! Peter had cancer and he never noticed. I may also tackle this with a new story but I need to write some good poems for this. This chapter isn't good but please review anyway elsewhere;

How will Lauren react to news that Peter had cancer? Will this make her promise to him harder than ever?

I do not own Eastenders.

Please Review!

**Chapter 4**

**One Life Saved, Another End**

**Lauren's POV**

_The morning rain clouds up my window, _  
_And I can't see at all,_  
_And even if I could it'd all be grey, _  
_But your picture on my wall,_  
_It reminds me that it's not so bad,_  
_It's not so bad._  
_(Thank You by Dido)_

I have never seen Ian Beale that angry before in my life! Losing Peter must be hard on the Beales as he was that loved by many. I blame myself for his death…if I was looking where I was going, we would be together for decades and decades. We had the whole future sorted out and he still died!

I'll never forgive Leon Small for his actions; Peter would still be here if it weren't for him!

What was painful today is that not only is it the week of Peter's funeral, it that it's the day before something important. I get my exam results, Lucy gets her exam results and Peter would have gotten his results. Lucy and I both believe that we were gonna do rubbish but both of us believed Peter was gonna do well.

What's painful about tomorrow is while Lucy and I will know our results, Peter on the other hand will never know what his results will be but we all know one thing, he would had have a good future, but he was wiped out by a drunken idiot! I hope Leon rots in hell because after what he did to Peter!

I left the house an hour after waking up, only to see something painful occurring. Billy Mitchell was clearing out the flowers on the spot that Peter died. Most of the flowers were rotting like a corpse, the cards had been knocked off by the wind and the five wreaths had flowers falling off. All it did is made me mourn inside as I realised that I'm not over Peter's death just yet.

"Billy," I approached him to see him chuck Peter's flowers into the black bag.

"Lauren," he whispered with sympathy, "I'm so sorry, but the council wanted rid of them."

"Do you still have the cards?" I asked him as they gave me an idea for the funeral, "I have an idea to show how popular Peter is. I know he'll love it."

"Yeah," he smiled with sympathy, "I still have the cards and the letter that was written by someone."

"That's mine," I beamed, as the wind never knocked it over. Could this be a sign? Could it be Peter wanting to read that letter

"You must really love him," Billy whispered as he pulled me into a hug, "And he must have loved you, I saw him pushing you out off the way. But then again, he would have done that for anyone."

"He's a hero," I smiled with sadness in my eyes, "I thought this time was for the next generation. I'll see you later Billy."

"Bye Lauren."

I did not know where I was heading off to, either Lucy's house or mine. Somewhere else? Who knows?

I sat on Arthur Fowler's bench in his memory when I realised, everything is gonna remind me of Peter's death. Either a bench, a statue, even a memorial plate and all it'll do is remind me of my stupid mistake that cost Peter his life.

_Peter Beale_

_1993-2010_

_May he always be remembered_

That is what the golden plate would say knowing Peter had lost his life and it's my fault that it's there.

I ran off after the image of the memorials got into my head. Peter shouldn't have died in a car accident. He was meant to die of cancer at 76. Not at 16! Anything but 16, it's too unbearable to forget! How can anyone deal with this grief?

"Thinking about Peter?"

I turned to see Ian standing by the bench, eyes as red as a rose, still grieving for Peter. Well who wouldn't?

"Yeah," I confessed silently, "I kept thinking about those painful things that will remind me of Peter's death."

"If we have a memorial then it's a sign that we'll remember Peter," he assured me, "are those the cards that were left at the spot?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "I wrote this letter to him."

I handed the letter to him and he was heartbroken and fell in tears and his confession was gonna hunt me even more.

"He had cancer Lauren," he sobbed to me, "if it weren't for the accident, it wouldn't have been noticed and he would have died anyway."

I-I-I can't believe this! He was gonna die anyway, is that why we got back together? So that I have something to keep on living about? He was dying and Leon had quicken his death for him, why?

"There's no way," I started to cry, "he had cancer?"

"Bone cancer," he confirmed causing more tears in my eyes, "there was a tumour found in his thigh and it was shown to be cancerous."

"But it would have been noticed," I sobbed into his chest, "wouldn't it?"

"I'm not even sure," he confessed before looking at me, "you're the first person I told. Jane and Lucy have no idea about the cancer."

I couldn't face it! Peter had cancer! He wasn't meant to suffer from cancer at the age of sixteen, let alone let it go noticed after he died in an accident! The accident left things in a grim way for us both. I cannot help wondering what things would have happened, has Peter survived the accident or if I was looking where I was going.

If I was looking where I was going, Peter's cancer would have went unnoticed for months until it turned terminal! Then he would have died anyway. I hate Leon now he killed a sixteen year old who had cancer!

"Do you want me to take you home Lauren?" Ian offered after I was unable to control my tears.

"Please Ian," I answered as he pulled me into a hug before we returned back to mine.

A lot of things are changing too fast as Lucy, Peter and I were growing up, well now it's just gonna be Lucy and me as Peter will remain the same sixteen year old. The fact that he will never grow old and do his A-levels when other people our age will be able to is gonna break my heart.

"Lauren," dad answered when we were at the door, "are you okay? I saw Billy moving the flowers but it'll be alright."

"Peter, he-he," I tried to hold strong but I couldn't cope with my tears, "he had cancer!"

Dad's eyes were wide open as he pulled me into a hug. I even heard Ian crying knowing Peter will never know about his health condition as he was wiped out by an idiot. He entered the house as I ran upstairs, scared stiff for Peter.

But I can't stay crying for Peter forever! I promised him I keep living for him and I also promised us both that I'll fulfil that promise I made him.

If Peter had cancer, then he had quickened his own death just so that I'd be safe. He shortened his own life, just so I'd be safe and alive.

I owe Peter Beale one! That's for sure.

* * *

Like I said, not a good chapter, but please review anyway.


End file.
